Rise of Desire
by LustyFeline
Summary: Times are changing, as the annual heat comes to the lake two cats come up with an idea that will shape the four Clans forever. Watch as their lust consumes the Clans, and create true lust. /Lemons Galore./
1. Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

Cedarstar - Attractive brown tabby tom with green eyes.

 _Deputy_

Littlefur - Small white tom with yellow eyes

 _Medicine Cat_

Oatwhisker - Handsome ginger tom with white chest and amber eyes.

Apprentice - Dewpaw

 _Warriors_

Snowcloud - Beautiful silver tabby with white splashes, charming blue eyes.

Poplarfur - Charming brown tabby with white paws, yellow eyes.

Tigersnarl - Large black tom with brown ears, amber eyes.

Softheart - Small white tom with ginger spots, green and yellow eyes.

Doveflight - Dark gray she-cat with cloudy blue eyes.

Toadbubble - Black and white tom with dark green eyes.

Splashpelt - Handsome calico tom with yellow eyes.

Silverlight - White she-cat with pale gray splotches, green eyes.

Apprentice - Longpaw

Lionmane - Handsome ginger tom with a thick patch of fur around his neck, bold yellow eyes.

Apprentice - Hopepaw

 _Apprentices_

Hopepaw - Pale gray ragdoll she-cat with misty blue eyes, a runt.

Dewpaw - Large dark ginger tom with amber eyes.

Longpaw - Tall black cat with long, white whiskers and yellow eyes.

 _Queens_

Mintleaf - Beautiful gray she-cat with dark gray paws and tail tip, yellow eyes.

 **RiverClan**

Troutstar - Large brown tuxedo tom with green eyes.

 _Deputy_

Sharpfern - Fluffy white she-cat with green eyes.

 _Medicine Cat_

Willowbranch - Pale cream she-cat with blind blue eyes.

 _Warriors_

Darkheart - Black tom with amber eyes.

Brightlily - Pretty white she-cat with yellow eyes.

Apprentice - Yowlpaw (tabby tom)

 **WindClan**

Ferretstar - Brown and white she-cat with yellow eyes.

 _Deputy_

Blacktwig - Skinny black tom with a white tail and blue eyes.

 _Medicine Cat_

Beartooth - Large brown tom with a stumpy tail and amber eyes.

Apprentice - Sweetpaw (pretty ginger she-cat.)

 _Warriors_

Barkthroat - Ginger tabby with white paws and green eyes.

Koisplash - Dilute calico she-cat with a stumpy tail and green eyes.

Ravensnap - Black tom

Apprentice - Clawpaw (gray tom)

 **ShadowClan**

Badgerstar - Black and white tom with stumpy tail and amber eyes.

 _Deputy_

Redcloud - Ginger tom with blue eyes.

 _Medicine Cat_

Lilacsong - Pretty pale gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

Warriors

Softhorn - Black and white tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice - Loudpaw (brown tabby she-cat.)

Mousefang - Gray tabby she-cat with a skinny white tail and blue eyes.

Wolfpelt - Fluffy gray tom with yellow eyes.

 _Queens_

Gentlesong - Pretty white she-cat with yellow eyes.

(Mother of Russetcloud's kits, Poppykit - ginger and white she-cat)

Rose - Ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes. Former kittypet.

(Mother of Stormkit, gray tabby tom.)


	2. The Rise of Desire

"Snowcloud! Snowcloud!" Came the roaring of the ThunderClan crowd, the silver tabby now named as Snowcloud would dip her head in thanks. Cedarstar would stare down at her, blinking his eyes. "And now begins your vigil, Snowcloud. You may speak and eat tomorrow morning as a proper member of ThunderClan," Cedarstar would dismiss the Clan meeting with a flick of his tail and head towards his den. Snowcloud would watch the cloud depart and make her way towards the camp enterance.

 _Great..._ She would think to herself, _no talking or anything! Just gotta sit here and make sure nothing bad happens._ She would sit down, and wrap her tail around her paws. The strange itch growing in her hind would drive her on end, about to open her mouth and complain she would sigh. Instead bringing her tail to her ripe pussy and gently stroke at it, the itch only increasing as she did so. Trying not to make any noise as she would play with herself, Snowcloud would find her tail growing... wet? Finally, a soft moan would escape her lips as she placed her tail inside her virgin cunt. Her now wet tail thrusting in and out of her core as she tried her best to remain silent. A shiver going up her spine as she gasped, coating her tail in her cum.

Distracted by the worsen itch, soft whiskers would land on her back and she would flinch. Trying not to say anything, she would stare at the strange cat. "I knew I heard something..." Trailed off the voice, soon wrapping around to give Snowcloud an idea of who she was being greeted by. Splashpelt! The strange calico tom that wandered into camp many moons ago... who won the hearts of many she-cats but always left him because for some odd reason could never have kits! "You don't need to talk," Splashpelt would say, drawing his words back as she could spot the tip of his barbed cock sticking out. "I know what you were doing, and I know you're in heat..." He would trail off, soon walking off into the forest. Snowcloud would hesitantly follow after him, the forest was shockingly quiet and no soul dare moved. Where was Splashpelt? She swore she could have...

Claws would sink into her pelt as she was pinned down, squirming she would soon be hushed. "I don't want to rape you, Snowcloud." Came Splashpelt's voice, she would soon stop. "And you can talk, for pete sake." Snowcloud would blink her eyes. "You... heard me?" Splashpelt would snort, "Of course I heard you fucking yourself. And you're in heat, so what are we doing talking? Let me fuck you." Snowcloud would flatten her ears. She was a virgin! She never expected losing her virginity like this, but soon enough she would nod her head. "Great," Splashpelt would purr and say. "Hunters crouch, move your tail."

Snowcloud would obey, moving her tail to the side and feeling Splashpelt's tongue lick at her pussy. A soft moan escaping her, it felt so wrong to be doing this when she should of been guarding camp... "Oh Splashpelt..." She would trail off as he ate her out, slurping up her wet cunt and exploring her folds with his tongue. His cock slowly poking out of his sheath as he pleased the she-cat, soon pulling away and licking his whiskers. Snowcloud would gasp out, "Why did you stop?"

"To do this!" He would quickly say, mounting Snowcloud and grabbing onto her scruff tightly so she couldn't escape. He would try and stick his cock in her twice, teasing her gently by prodding the tip at her wet core. "Do you want me?" Splashpelt would say, his tone laced with lust to fuck the newly made warrior. "Please fuck me Splashpelt!" She would beg, wriggling her haunches back to try and stick him in. "I need your cock inside me! Give me your cum!"

The calico tom would soon ram himself inside her, she would yowl in pain as her hymen had been broken. He thrusted softly, but ignored her whimpering as she no longer felt pleasure in this. "Yeah, good bitch..." He would trail off, finally a soft moan would escape her lips as the pleasure came in. "Oh Splashpelt!" She would cry out, "Fuck me harder!" She would beg, and he would obey and pound into the she-cats bloody core with brutal force. Her eyes were slick with tears, mostly from pleasure as she gasped and cried out his name, begging for more as he fucked her. "Cum in my pussy, Splashpelt! Give me your kits! Fuck my pussy raw!" She would moan, Splashpelt gripping onto her scruff more tightly and pumping into her. "You fucking slut... beg for me,"

"Splashpelt! Please cum inside me, fuck my wet core everyday... I need you Splashpelt!" She would cry out, soon cumming on his cock. He would thrust into her a few more times before blowing his white load inside the she-cat, his thrusts decreasing as he finally pulled out and watched the cum flow out of her. He would walk up to a tree, leaning down on it. Revealing his still erect cock as Snowcloud crawled over to it, taking a sniff at it before using her soft paws to touch it. Making the calico moan, soon enough she would soon place her lips on the cock of Splashpelt and have a taste, licking his tip soon sucking on it like a kit sucking on icicles. Listening to his soft moaning only brought harder sucking, she would pause to gasp for air now and then, or lick at his balls until his prick began to twitch. Soon enough cum came into her mouth and she swallowed it, quite enjoying the taste.

"Listen to me, slut." Splashpelt would purr, Snowcloud would stare up at Splashpelt. Cum dripping from her lips as she purred in response. "I can't have kits." As the calico spoke, Snowcloud was quite glad he couldn't have kits - more cum inside her would be wonderful. "We could do this everyday Snowcloud, even in the middle of camp if we wanted too. But the Clans won't change unless we convince them. The heat season is beginning soon, and if you can convince any tom or she-cat to want to live like this... we could be leaders!"

Pushing the cum filled warrior aside, he would blink his eyes. "First I want you to convince the two medicine cats to back us up, I'll work on the... younger cats." He would pause, trotting off. "Get back to your post, if Cedarstar saw you covered in cum you'd be in trouble."


	3. Chapter 2 :: Training Session

Splashpelt had returned to camp the next morning after his night with Snowcloud, given her the duty of seducing the medicine cats would be easy. If she waved her heat ridden cunt around they'd do anything, scanning over towards the apprentices den he would trot over. Spotting the usual group that hung out together, Swanpaw, his apprentice and the two toms that followed her everywhere.

Approaching the group, he would dip his head. "Morning, you lot." Splashpelt would begin, gesturing for the group to walk with him. "Your mentors are a bit busy today, they'd like me to take you out training." Seeing Longpaw and Bigpaw's expression light up. "Really? What are we going to do?" The two toms would pipe up, Swanpaw would roll her eyes and follow after them. The faint scent of Swanpaw's cunt was driving him mad. He was sure the two others could smell her heat too, with the way they were acting. "Something special."

The group would arrive in the training hollow, seeing Hopepaw and Lionmane finish up training. They would nod heads at each other before leaving, Lionmane whispering at Hopepaw as they walked. "Now," Splashpelt would say certain that the two had left as the three cats sat down. His whiskers twitching as he forced himself not to start fucking his beautiful apprentice. "Today we are going to learn the art of mating," Splashpelt would say, a smirk flickering on his face as Swanpaw would stop whatever she was thinking about. Wrapping her tail around her paws, Splashpelt would circle Swanpaw now, pressing his nose against her shoulder and sniffing. "Do a hunter's crouch for me," Splashpelt would order, she was hesitant and he would grow upset.

"Hunters crouch, now."

"B-but..." Swanpaw would become puddy in his paws, he would soon shove her to the sand and stare at the two toms with fully erect cocks. "Longpaw, stick your dick in her mouth. And Bigpaw, lick her pussy." They rose to their paws quickly, rushing over to Swanpaw as Bigpaw would lap at her pussy, a shivering moan escaping her lips before Longpaw would thrust his dick into her mouth. The sound of cock against mouth was something sweet, and Splashpelt would grow hard. "Mpphff!" Swanpaw would manage out, and Splashpelt would make his way towards Bigpaw's balls. Carefully sucking him as he made no complaint, and would brush his tongue across Bigpaw's fat and huge cock as he stuck his tongue inside Swanpaw's pussy, exploring her. As soon as all three came with a loud screech, Splashpelt would give out more orders. His cock twitching as it needed to cum, "Good job, Swanpaw." He would praise as the she-cat licked the cum from her lips. "It taste so good..." She would trail off, "Now Longpaw, lie down. Swanpaw stick your pussy on his cock." She would obey happily, as soon as Longpaw thrusted upward as her lips touched his tip she would scream and fall ontop of his chest. "A-are you okay?!" Longpaw would ask, she would nod her head. "I'm fine..."

Longpaw would thrust slowly at first, soft squeaks escaping Swanpaw as the two made love in a weird position. "Harder... Longpaw," Swanpaw would softly beg as she bounced her hips to match his thrusts. Splashpelt would flick his tail, rubbing his cock with his paw as he would guide Bigpaw quietly. "Now you mount her, and fuck her ass." The tom would obey happily, quickly mounting Swanpaw before she could protest and slam his cock into her ass. "So... big!" Swanpaw would scream out in both pain in pleasure, letting Bigpaw thrust into her as she adapted to the new feeling. "Swanpaw... you're so tight!" Bigpaw would grasp, pounding into her brutally as the older cat watched. Longpaw would hit her g-spot, making her yowl out again. "Oh! I love both of your dicks... we should do this again, fuck me harder! I need more! Ruin my slutty cunt!" She would gasp, Splashpelt would take the chance while Bigpaw was blinded by lust to mount him, "H-hey!" Bigpaw protested, trying to squirm away but fuck Swanpaw at the same time. Splashpelt would shove his fully grown cock into Bigpaw's ass, a soft moan escaping the apprentice as they contiued fucking. "Longpaw! Bigpaw! Cum inside me, please, please! Harder, faster, I'm your bitch!" The once prissy she-cat had broken, and Splashpelt had achieved his goal. "Oh Splashpelt! You're huge! Fuck my ass, please... harder!"

"I'm cumming!" Longpaw would say, quickly squirting his load into Swanpaw and going limp for a minute, pulling away before Swanpaw fell ontop of him. Bigpaw would switch from her ass to cum filled cunt, thrusting in and out as she begged for more. "Cum inside me Bigpaw! I love it! Fuck me!" She would scream, only to wail out "I'm going to cum!" Before both apprentices came, becoming limp with Bigpaw's dick still in Swanpaw. Splashpelt would pull out of Bigpaw, shoving him away so he could fuck Swanpaw. Slamming his massive rod in the younger cat, she would cry out. "Splashpelt! You're huge!" And remain limp as Splashpelt pounded into her briefly before finally cumming, his infertile load spraying into her as he finally pulled out panting.

"That was... amazing..." She would trail off, barely able to move as she was in a puddle of cum. Licking Bigpaw's dick, soon sucking as Longpaw made his way over to Splashpelt and sucked at his own cock. "We could do this everyday, if you listen to me." Ears pricked, but that did not stop the cock sucking. The calico tom would shove Longpaw's head deeper down his cock, moaning. "If we corrupt the Clans into becoming a Clan that only mates... thing of the possibilities, no more fighting and bloodshed if we all united to fuck!" He would cum again, Longpaw swallowing his white load and looking up at him. "When the time comes to unite, will you stand by me?"

"Yes, Splashpelt!" The three would chime, covered in cum the calico tom would chuckle. "We will meet with the others next moon at Moonpool to discuss this. You are all dismissed."


	4. Chapter 3 :: Oral Gossip

The shy and quiet apprentice known as Hopepaw had been watching something... the tingling in her legs growing as she watched how Splashpelt, Bigpaw and Longpaw fucked Swanpaw. As she fucked herself with her tail, she would remember something! She had to report this to Lionmane! Rising to her shaky legs, she would dash off into the forest.

Hopepaw had been the only surviving kit in her litter, her deceased mother was too weak and her kits did not get enough milk. Hopepaw was named Hopekit, in hopes she would survive. The queen in ThunderClan, Mintleaf nursed her after her mother had died. She was very grateful to the motherly she-cat, and would do anything she asked.

As Hopepaw rushed through the forest, she would bump into Lionmane. Soon staring up at her attractive mentor, lost in his beautiful pelt and eyes... "Hopepaw?" Soon snapped back into reality, she would nod her head. "Y-yes, Lionmane?" She would say quietly, going back to fantasizing about the tom fucking her brutally. Growing wet by the minute as her heat scent would increase, "What were they doing?" He would ask, nose wrinkling as he acknowledged the scent coming from Hopepaw. "They started talking and then... and then..." She would trail off, growing a plot in her head to get the tom for her own. "Let me show you..." She would lower her voice, sounding seductive as she made her way under Lionmane to lick at his thick sheath, teasing his cock out as he tried to back away. "Hopepaw! W-we can't do this... you're an apprentice!"

"I don't care..." She trailed off, soon sucking on his erect cock greedily. It was huge! It barely fit in her mouth! "Ohh... Hopepaw..." He would trail off, slowly beginning to thrust into her mouth as she grew wetter by the minute. She would pull away, soon sprawling herself out as Swanpaw had did. "Punish me, Lionmane..." The sudden mood change in the shy cat turned Lionmane on, he mounted her and soon rammed his mammoth of a cock in her. She would scream in pain as her virginity was taken. "Hopepaw. Are you okay?" Concern would flood into his words, as he stopped. "Yes, I am." She would respond quickly, backing herself up to get more of him in her. Soon enough Lionmane would begin to brutally fuck her as she gasped for air, claws sinking into the crisp grass. "Oh! Oh! Lionmane you're so big!" She would gasp, moans finishing off her words. "Fuck my cunt! Please, harder Lionmane! Use that big dick to fuck me!" She would cry out, bucking against him as his balls slapped against her wet cunt. "You're so! Tight!" Lionmane would grunt, pumping into the she-cat as she squirmed for more.

"Ah!" Hopepaw would gasp, soon cumming as Lionmane pulled out and came on her tailhole. Soon lapping up the area around her pussy, "You taste great, my dear." She would blush, flattening her ears as the tom tasted their juices. "Lionmane... I-I... love you," Hopepaw would say out of the blues. He would stop sucking at her pussy. "You are too young Hopepaw, when you become a warrior I will be your mate. But for now, this is the only interaction between us. But what did Splashpelt do to those apprentices?"

"What I just did to you..." She would trail off, rolling onto her belly and stroking her cunt with her tail. "When they finished they said they could do this forever, and become united and dedicated to mating... we can stop them if we meet with them next moon at the Gathering place."

"I say we join them."


	5. Chapter 4 :: Seductive Pursuasion

Snowcloud had watched Splashpelt and the three apprentices return to camp, so his plan was successful. Meaning it was her time to have some fun, the silver tabby would bathe in the wonderful sunlight. Taking in the wonderful aroma of her pussy beginning its heat and wait for Dewpaw or Oatwhisker to exit their den, soon spotting the handsome ginger tom and quickly spreading her legs as she began to groom her core clean. Gently swiping her tongue over her folds and making sure he got a good view. Snowcloud knew he paused to watch, she was just grooming and could get away with it. A soft moan escaping her lips as she licked the juices from her muzzle, staring at Oatwhisker as he quickly regained himself and scurried off.

She wouldn't pursue him, she needed to get both of the toms to agree to meet up with Splashpelt and the others... shaking her head as the tom came back into camp, turning his attention to the medicine cat's den and disappearing from her view. "Hey, Snowcloud!" Came a peppy voice, craning her head she would turn to see Doveflight, her former mentor. "Hi, Doveflight."

"How was your vigil?" She would ask, sitting down next to her and grooming. Snowcloud could smell the she-cat's strong scent of heat, maybe she could convince her former mentor to join up with her. "It was good, very quiet. Cedarstar is letting me rest before I have my first patrol," _Giving me enough time to fuck all I want..._ Doveflight would dip her head and giggle. "Well, I gotta go - Cedarstar said he wanted to go on patrol with me!" Dismissing herself, Doveflight would exit camp quickly.

Rising to her paws, she would make her way towards the medicine cat den to begin business, brushing past Dewpaw as he seemed in a hurry. "Oatwhisker?" She would call sweetly, whiskers twitching as she walked deeper into the den where the herbs were kept. About to call his name once more, he would pause as he heard faint gasping and moaning. "Oh... Snowcloud," Oatwhisker would gasp, carefully peering around the corner to see the handsome tom playing with his prick with his tail, stroking it quickly. "Ah!" He would gasp as he came all over his stomach, Snowcloud would smirk and make her way towards him. "Snowcloud! I didn't mean for you too-"

Cutting him off, she would lay down in front of him and lap at his fluffy nuts, her tongue stroking up and down softly and listening to the medicine cat moan. "We shouldn't do this..." She would hear Oatwhisker gasp out, soon bringing one silver paw and playing with his nuts. "I saw you staring at my pussy, you horny medicine cat." She would pout, now lapping at his cock using her tongue to stroke up and down his barbed rod. Listening to his moans made her wet, and it appeared he was truly a virgin by how he was behaving. Soon sucking on his tip, she would pull out and say, pouting. "I really shouldn't... it's against the code for us to do this... unless..." She would trail off, pawing at his cock now with her soft paws.

"Unless?" Oatwhisker would sound desperate as he enjoyed this, a smile flickering on Snowcloud's face.

"We could do this everyday," Snowcloud would repeat Splashpelt's and go back to sucking his medium sized dick, not as impressive as Splashpelt's in her opinion. "And all of us could fuck like animals, meet us at the Moonpool next moon and you'll understand."

"What if I tell Cedarstar about this?"

"You won't, not after this." She would say, rising as she would soon place herself on his hard cock. Teasing the tom as she wiggled her pink pussy lips on the head of his cock. Watching the tom break as he thrusted into her, she would moan. "Oh... Oatwhisker," Snowcloud would say as she bounced on his dick, riding his cock while he pumped in and out of her. "You like my pussy? It likes you too." She would moan, hearing paw steps enter the den hoping it was Dewpaw. "Harder!" She would command, letting the tom do the work as he unsteadily pounded into her.

"You're so big! Fuck my pussy, I need your cock!" She would say loudly, to Oatwhisker's demise as she bounced up and down, her walls tightening around his prick.

"Oatwhisker? What's going-" Came Dewpaw's voice as he stopped, dropping the herbs in his mouth as the older medicine cat would still thrust into Snowcloud, obviously blinded by lust. "Come on, Dewpaw..." Snowcloud would moan out sexily, arching her back to give her a view of her virgin tailhole. "Join in the fun!"

Dewpaw wasn't hesitant, he was already hard and awkwardly waddling to Snowcloud and mounting her, jabbing his cock around her tailhole a few times before finally getting it in. "Ohhh, Dewpaw! You're so big!" She would gasp, encouraging both toms to compete in pleasuring her. With two fairly sized cocks pumping in and out of her she was in StarClan...

"Fuck my holes good, oh yes! Yes!" She would cry out, her walls tightening around both toms as she bucked her hips back into Dewpaw, while Oatwhisker thrusted into her wet core. "Snowcloud I'm-" both toms tried to say, but instead would both cum inside her. Dewpaw would pull away gasping for air while she landed softly on Oatwhisker's chest, softly panting as cum flowed from both her pussy and tail. "Good boy..." She would lick Oatwhisker's nose, soon getting off him. "You filled my pussy up well," Snowcloud would say as cum dripped from her legs and onto the ground.

"Meet me at the Moonpool next moon, and we can begin." Both would nod their head, and as she left she could hear Dewpaw moaning out Oatwhisker's name as mentor and apprentice fucked. Rolling her eyes and chuckling, she would have to report to Splashpelt on anymore targets to convince them about whatever the calico had up his sleeves.


	6. Chapter 5 :: Taming the Tiger

Snowcloud had returned to Splashpelt, her legs still wobbly from the fuck with the medicine cats. "I got them," Snowcloud would lower her voice as she pressed against Splashpelt, the scent of the heat filling the camp. Many mates leaving camp to relieve themselves she would soon perk her ears. "Good my sweet, you are useful after all... now," Splashpelt would brush his tail over her pussy, sending a shiver up her spine.

"First, I want you to seduce Tigersnarl into joining us... and than a member male member of ShadowClan, they've been horny for moons a few warriors would gladly join us." He would speak softly, no one must know of their plans but the ones Splashpelt had assigned. "The apprentices are with us, and the medicine cat... I will seduce Mintleaf," Splashpelt would rise to his paws and stretch out, soon making his way to the nursery.

 _Tigersnarl... huh, that'll be hard._ Snowcloud knew Tigersnarl for only caring about fighting, surely if she wiggled her hips enough the tom would be fucking her brains out. A smile on her face as she watched the warrior come out of Cedarstar's den, she would make her way over and bat her eyes. "Hey, Tigersnarl." She would brush against the tom, making sure he got a good view of her exposed core. "Littlefur wants us to go on a patrol." He would grunt, and she would lead the way with a sprint. She had to expose herself... no tom could resist such a cunt.

As Tigersnarl was behind her a few inches, her eyes would catch sight of a bramble patch! Aha! She could pretend to be stuck, turning she would jump in, her fur stinging but it would be worth it... stretching out her hind legs she would expose her pretty pink core as the sound of paws came to a halt. "You slut," Tigersnarl would say sharply, a hiss escaping him. He didn't get her wet, no licking her pussy or anything. He just mounted her, shoving himself in.

" _OOOHH!_ Tigersnarl! Fuck!" She would gasp out as Tigersnarl sunk his teeth into her scruff, thrusting without mercy into her damping core. Her claws digging into the dirt as he ruined her pussy, barbs scraping against her walls. "Hmph! Baby, you're so fucking tight!"

She bucked her hips back, spreading herself out to give Tigersnarl more depth in his powerful thrusts, his huge cock fucking her dripping core with little sympathy for it. "Does that big cock in your pussy feel good?" He would snarl through her fur, his balls slapping against her cunt as she moaned and screamed out of pure ecstasy. "Yes! Yes!" She would repeat, lost in lust as she slumped into the brambles, developing cuts but more focused o the pleasure.

"I love your huge cock! Fuck my pussy hard, Tigersnarl!" She would draw the words out to be long and desirable, wanting him to cum inside her. No longer caring if she got pregnant. She would keep fucking until she was killed, it was settled. "I will you whore, your mine!" He would snap, pulling out to force Snowcloud out of the brambles and onto her stomach, positioning his cock to her pussy, he shoved his cock in deep, ramming in and out hard and fast.

"Oh, Tigersnarl! Fuck me hard! Cum in my pussy, cum in!" She would cry out, feeling her walls tighten around the barbs as Tigersnarl became more determined, he would yowl and soon pull out of Snowcloud, spraying his white load on her silver pelt. The two panted heavily, before Snowcloud regained herself.

"Be a good boy and meet me at the Moonpool next... we could use a good mater like you," Snowcloud would gasp, the black tom would nod his head and leave Snowcloud who was covered in cum, out in the woods.


End file.
